We Belong Together
by TheMusicLives
Summary: It was only moments before that he'd spoken of true love, kissed her on the dance floor at his father's wedding, and talked of taking things slow... Yet, here they were again. Immediately following 118; CB; TV Universe.


**A/N: **I know this isn't an "If Only" update… Hopefully writing this will help me provide you with one. Takes place after Chuck and Blair leave the dance floor in "Much 'I Do' About Nothing" and, yes, this is kinda soft-core smut, but not really. If I get comments about this needing to be a higher rating, I'll change it. The title is unimaginative; lyrics by Gavin Degraw; Blair's POV.

**Rated T:** Language, Sexual Content (Not extremely graphic, but you've been warned)

* * *

_o_

We Belong Together

_o_

* * *

She didn't know how they'd ended up here again.

Her body, scantily clad in only her panties, was straddling his lap in the back of his limo. It was only moments before that he'd spoken of true love, kissed her on the dance floor at his father's wedding, and talked of taking things slow...

Yet, here they were again.

It seemed that the four or so months since she'd last felt his bare skin pressed against hers had been four or so months too many to bear. They had, truthfully, been torturous and cold.

His jacket was thrown on the floor next to her dress, his bowtie soon joined the pile.

Pulling her lips from his, she trailed kisses and nibbles down his jaw to his neck while popping his shirt buttons from their holes.

Once the shirt had been discarded, she allowed herself to give in and press her naked flesh to his. She'd longed for this precise moment for months and the sensation of belonging caused a stifled gasp to escape, no matter how hard she'd tried to restrain it.

She supposed they should talk about this, discuss what this meant, but the words weren't necessary at the moment. The hardness pressed against the apex of her thighs spoke volumes of just how synchronized their thoughts were.

Want you. Need you.

Now.

Somewhere inside her head a few other, deeper, words were bouncing around, but those would need to be given voice to be understood. She was all intuitive reactions and moans at the moment, so the words would have to wait--if she even found that she possessed the strength to speak them to him out loud when the moment did eventually come.

Missed you. Love you.

Mine.

In order to shatter her thoughts of her fears for what words must come later, she rolled her hips and ground the moist fabric between her legs against his groin, reveling in the wanton tone of his answering groan. Her fingers shook as she lowered the zipper of his pants and they quickly disappeared, leaving the reunited lovers to be separated merely by thin silk undergarments.

His hands were caressing every inch of her back and ass, his mouth marking her neck and collar bone as his property, and still not a substantial sound from his mouth had been uttered since they entered the car.

Except the groans. Except for her name.

_Blair._

The hot breath left her throat and teeth gently scraped the nipple of her right breast, followed by a tongue to sooth the erotically sharp feeling. Allowing her head to drop back at the sensation, she brought her hands up his shoulders and into the soft chestnut hair on his head.

When his fingers tucked into the waistband of her underwear she slowly backed away and removed them, watching with rapt attention as he did the same with his.

Sinfully dark eyes followed her every move as she placed a leg on either side of him and grasped his cock where it stood at attention between her thighs. The entranced gaze didn't break as she sunk down on top of him, letting his length fill her body, slick with need for exactly this delightful intrusion.

He kissed her then, open mouth on open mouth, and she refused to consider just how complete she felt at this moment. They couldn't be two bodies that became the personification of perfection when joined to each other, the two souls that were halves of the same whole; the idea was impossible to fathom.

This used to be a mistake. This used to be uncomplicated.

_Chuck._

Wrapping her arms around his back, pressing her chest against his once again as he thrust inside her and she moved with him, she gave in.

She let her heart feel what it felt, let her mind tell her heart this would never work, let her soul believe it found the one; she didn't have to lie to herself in this moment, because it didn't matter.

Right now there was Chuck. Right now there was Blair.

Complete. As one.

There was a reason she'd felt so alone when he'd spurned her, a reason why she'd felt the emptiness of losing him when he turned her away with words she knew he didn't mean. It wasn't her reputation, nor her friends, that really mattered when they were lost; she could gain those things back in time. In losing him she'd lost her life.

Her other half. The only person that really mattered.

Her Soulmate.

All these heavy thoughts attempted to smother the ecstasy tightening her stomach, but the delicious feeling of electricity running through her nerves refused to be diminished. With another thrust, a rock of her hips, and a whisper of her name, she came in gasps above him, each moan carrying only his name. His release followed on the heels of hers; his mouth next to her ear gasped for breath, then kissed her temple.

The eyes of this boy, the one she'd never meant to fall for, found hers and made her long to say the things she knew she should. She was Blair Waldorf and the serious words were always expected from her, not the runarounds and dart-betweens; those were more his style.

Even though she finally knew how she felt, what he meant to her, she brought his lips to hers instead of speaking. Chuck Bass, and the way that he'd made her feel just now, scared the hell out of her. The depth of attachment to him she'd finally realized she possessed was too much to handle; she'd never known a contentment like this.

If she spoke the words, she would have to face the consequences; and avoiding the potential pain of the truth was something she actually knew how to handle. Longing to say the words, she did her best to say what she meant through her kiss.

Though she knew the words would come eventually; it was only a matter of time when it came to love.

This is you. This is me.

And we belong together.

* * *

_What good is a life with no one to share the light of the moon, the honor of a swear?_

_We are everything we need! We belong together! _

_Like the open seas and shore, Wedded by the planet force…_

_We've all been spoken for._

* * *

**A/N: **Just something that came to me... Let me know what you think.


End file.
